1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun barrel and trigger flashlight, and/or laser mount structure, and in particular to a mount structure by which flashlight, and/or laser can be quickly mounted on or removed from a gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tactical flashlight and/or laser are mounted on a gun to improve aim. An appropriate mount is necessary to mount the scope on the shield or barrel of the gun.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional flashlight and/or laser 7 is mounted on a gun 9 via a mount 8. The mount 8 is formed with two U-shape screws 81 and four nuts 82. One of the U-shape screws 81 is disposed higher than the other so that both can match the shield 91 of the gun 9. The ends of the U-shape screws 81 are inserted into four holes 71 of the scope 7, of which the left holes 71 correspond to the right holes 71, and the ends of the U-shape screws 81 are screwed to the nuts 82 so as to mount the flashlight and/or laser 7 to the shield 91 of the gun 9.
The above-mentioned conventional mount 8 of a tactical flashlight and/or laser uses the screws 81 and nuts 82 to mount the tactical flashlight and/or laser 7 onto the gun 9. Use of this type of mount structure is, however, wasteful of time and effort, and thus causes inconvenience during mounting or removal of the flashlight and/or laser. The flashlight and/or laser thus cannot be quickly mounted on or removed from a gun.
Further, with reference to FIG. 2, which is an illustration of a conventional tactical flashlight and laser combo 10 (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,854 B1), the tactical flashlight and laser combo 10 is connected to the gun separately, a shaft 6 is disposed on the top of the tactical flashlight and laser combo 10, the shaft 6 corresponds to holes 64 at two sides of the top of the tactical flashlight and laser combo 10, two end portions 62 of the shaft 6 penetrate the two sides of the top of the tactical flashlight and laser combo 10, respectively, and a spring 70 is disposed under the shaft 6 for abutting the shaft 6 to generate an upward displacement so that the shaft 6 can be lifted and engaged with the corresponding groove of the gun for mounting the tactical flashlight and laser combo 10 to the gun.
However, while disassembling the tactical flashlight and laser combo 10 from the conventional mount of the gun described above, the user must press with great force on the end portions 62 of the shaft 6 to remove the shaft 6 from the corresponding groove of the gun, and such operation is inconvenient.
Given the above, the conventional fixing manner of gun tactical flashlight and laser combo still has inconvenience and defects in practice, which need to be improved.